Don't Need The Sun To Shine
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Raven is up on the roof, and gets a surprise visit from the love of her life... BBxRae


_Bonjour mon amis! Sorry you haven't heard from me for a while, I am indeed still alive :) Anyway, thought I'd write a little fluff based on an old song I heard recently. Enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot. Lyrics are from 'Don't Need The Sun To Shine' by Gabrielle. **

Raven was sat on the roof of the Tower, her feet hanging over the edge. She loved to just sit here at night and look out over the city, the lights illuminating the cityscape. Each light resembled the night-time activities of the people she'd sworn to protect, but it was just one person in particular that was on the empath's mind.

This person was one she'd known since she was thirteen, one that at first had annoyed her, had driven her up the wall. But now, six years later, he was the thing she treasured above all else. Annoying, yes, but she found he was the only person that really made her feel special. The Titans were her family and of course they made her feel loved and accepted, but the individual occupying her thoughts was the one who made her feel like the only girl in the world. Raven smiled to herself: Kori would have liked her Rihanna-related analogy.

There was a creaking noise as the roof door opened, and the empath sat a little straighter on her perch, not letting herself look round. _Oh Azar... s_he thought, _I'm turning round!_ Raven hovered to her feet and turned around.

Behind her was the person that made her heart beat faster and Love do cartwheels in her head. He grabbed hold of her and held her close to him, burying his face in her neck, taking in her scent.

"Garfield..." Raven whispered, pulling back slightly so that she could look up at him. He grinned down at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

_It's been a while, but your smile_

_Always brightens up my day_

His smile was always contagious, and so was his kiss; returning it, the empath smiled against his lips. Beast Boy pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Next time Boy Blunder sends me somewhere, you're coming with me."

"Three weeks has never seemed such a long period of time before," she replied.

"Yeah, especially when I'm trawling through the rainforest and busting my ass on Titan business. Titan business not involving you."

Raven smiled up at the changeling, earning another fanged grin from her boyfriend.

_Of course you know, because it shows_

_You can see it on my face_

"So you want me to trawl through the rainforest with you next time?" she asked, looping her arms behind his neck and standing on her tiptoes.

"Hell no," he replied. "Wonder Boy can trek through the bloody rainforest himself and leave me in charge. During the time he's gone, there's gonna be no crime, leaving all my time to you."

"Whatever would we do?" Raven teased, kissing his cheek.

Beast Boy grinned mischievously. "I can think of a few things..." he answered suggestively, earning himself a playful slap on the back of his neck. "Hey! You were thinking it too!" he said defensively. "Tease."

Raven gave him doe eyes and laughed when he groaned.

_It's like you've put a spell on me_

_Feels like you've captured me_

_Oh baby this is how I feel_

"Maybe I like to tease you," she said, running her hands down to the middle of his chest, causing her boyfriend's eyes to roll back. "It's funny." She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but when he tilted his head down to meet her, she pushed him away, laughing lightly.

"I don't think it's funny. Three weeks in a jungle with only animals for company and-"

"You would've fit right in then," Raven interrupted.

Beast Boy growled playfully and made a dive to grab her, but she dodged out the way at the last minute.

"Three weeks away and my girlfriend's toying with me. That's love for ya..." he said, lunging for her again; Raven laughing as she floated upwards out of his way. Beast Boy humphed, and crossed his arms. "Rae-Rae you're not being fair. I've been stuck in a jungle and haven't seen your face. I missed you..."

Raven landed in front of him and stroked his cheek. "I missed y-" she was cut off as he tackled her to the ground and started tickling her, her laughter ringing out in the darkness.

_Don't need the sun to shine to make me smile_

_Don't care if it's dark outside_

_Cuz I got you _

"Gar... stop... please!" Tears ran down her face as she tried to stop him, but Beast Boy was relentless, laughing at her laughter. "Gar... can't breathe!" she gasped through giggles, and Beast Boy stopped, grinning down at her, fang poking out from his lip. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, a hand taking hold of the curve of her hip. Raven sighed into the kiss, glad for the familiar and long-missed feel of his lips.

And then it began to rain. It seemed as though the heavens were unleashing a torrent of water from the sky, the heavy rain that gets you soaked before you can blink.

They broke the kiss and stared up at the sky, Raven smiling, Beast Boy frowning.

"Can we go in? I'm sick of the rain. It was like a monsoon season where I went."

Raven nodded and accepted Beast Boy's hand to pull her up. She followed him across the roof to the door , but turned to look out across the city before she went inside. The lights appeared a little more brilliant to her eyes; the whole world had gotten a little brighter.

"Rae?"

She knew exactly why.

_And though the rain may fall_

_No I won't care at all_

_Cuz baby I know that I got you_

_There you have it, a little fluffy stuff. I absolutely LOVE this song, it's so sweet :) _

_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think._

_Love Luna xxx_


End file.
